The primary hypothesis of the proposed research is that people with schizophrenia spectrum traits or diagnosis will have abnormalities in brain cortical volume similar to those observed in full schizophrenia. The major aim is to obtain brain MRI scans of schizophrenia spectrum and age and gender matched normal subjects to measure and compare heteromodal cortical gray areas (prefrontal, superior temporal, and inferior parietal lobes). Recruitment and assessment of subjects is underway. About 15 additional subjects have been recruited, a total of about 40 to date. Clinical, neuropsychological, occulomotor, and brain MRI data is being obtained. No analyses have been carried out yet. Quantitative measurement of brain structures is currently being carried out.